Amar en tiempo de Guerra
by Missis Darcy
Summary: Para Edward —un soldado sin escrúpulos —asesinar a miles de personas inocentes era algo cotidiano en su vida, todo eso cambia cuando Bella la doncella del reino que él planea conquistar trate de matarlo, después de todo, es imposible amar en tiempos de guerra. /Inspirado en Troya/


_**La obra Crepúsculo le pertenece a Meyer, la obra es originalmente mía.**_

_**Hola, bienvenidas.**_

_**Espero que les guste.**_

* * *

**SUMMARY**

**Para Edward —un soldado sin escrúpulos —asesinar a miles de personas inocentes era algo cotidiano en su vida, todo eso cambia cuando Bella la doncella del reino que él planea conquistar trate de matarlo, después de todo, es imposible amar en tiempos de guerra.**

—**One Shot —**

* * *

******AMAR EN TIEMPOS DE GUERRA**

— Señor, si atacamos al alba podríamos ser descubierto por algún aldeano y eso impediría nuestro triunfo —espeto Jasper, quien era el primo del soldado en mando de esta conquista, Edward Cullen.

— ¿Entonces que proponen? —pregunta la multitud.

— iCallen! Ningún inmundo aldeano será un impedimento para nosotros, atacaremos al alba y todo el reino de Agatone será nuestro—espetó Edward

Las risas y gritos de júbilo no se hicieron esperar, ese reino habia sido tratado de ser conquistado centenares de veces y jamas lo habían conseguido.

Su última conquista habia sido el reino de Efterpi, sin duda poseía los mejores guerreros, y un líder muy perspicaz.

—Señor, esta esclava a intentado robar un poco de comida de la reserva que guardábamos en los botes—espeto Embry arrojando a los pies del soldado Cullen a una muchacha que no aparentaba ni los quince años, era pequeña, delgada, blanca como las espesas nubes, y con un cabello largo y sedoso.

—Suéltala, charlare brevemente con ella—respondió, Embry que siempre mostró una gran antipatía por el reino de Efterpi, habia mentido a su señor, la muchacha que dijo llamarme Bree era hija del gobernante de dicho lugar, él habia intentado _castigarla _pero la joven le dio guerra, decidió llevarla hasta su comandante para que él decidiera que hacer. — ¿Tienes idea de las consecuencias que acarrea lo que has hecho? —preguntó Cullen mirándola de pies a cabezas.

El sexo era algo cotidiano y carente de sentido, él al ser siempre el soldado que más batallas ah liberado y todas ellas han sido ganadas, era siempre el que recibía el placer de tomar a las doncellas, pero con el tiempo se volvió algo aburrido, por supuesto esta muchacha no era fea, a pesar de estar sucia y con el cabello alborotado conservaba una belleza singular, quizá la inocencia de su rostro, quizá las lágrimas que corrían por él, pero nada de eso provocaba el deseo que él quería.

—Lo siento... Lo siento mi señor—respondió la esclava, ella por supuesto habia sido informada de lo malvado que podía ser este soldado, a pesar de ser una doncella tuvo que escuchar con atención lo que las demás le decían, puesto que si él se enfurecía era capaz de degollarla.

Con torpeza empezó a desanudar los lazos de su blanco y sucio vestido, sintió sus mejillas enrojecer cuando este cayó en el suelo dejándola expuesta a él.

—Lo lamento mi señor, Por favor... Por favor no me mate—suplica mientras las lágrimas caen desaforadamente por sus mejillas.

—Niña... No voy a tomarte si es lo que estas esperando, vístete, toma tus cosas y lárgate a tu celda—espeta furioso.

—Soy doncella mi señor pero puedo hacer lo que usted me pida—suplica pero Cullen no sabía que esas súplicas no eran por sexo sino por vida.

—Ya te eh dicho que no voy a tomarte, iSal de aqui! —ordena.

—Le juro que aprendo rápido señor, puedo... puedo complacerlo se lo juro, hare lo que usted me pida pero no me mate—

Al ver las súplicas y el llanto de la pobre niña, Edward sabe que a ella también llegaron los chismes.

—iEmbry! —grito, y este entro rápidamente, sorprendido al ver a la joven esclava desnuda y llorando—Llévatela de aquí, dale ropa y que coma algo—ordeno, el joven asiente y toma el vestido, se lo tiende para que se lo coloque pero la niña esta aterrada.

No le quedo más remedio que tomar la capa que poseía y cubrirle con ella, para luego proceder a sacarla de allí.

Los chismes son rápidos y mal intencionados.

Hace cinco años, cuando recién empezaba a ser reconocido como soldado, se enamoro de la bella hija del gobernante de del reino en donde vivía.

Él la amo como nadie más lo haría, ella alucinada por el placer que este le ofrecía acepto huir con él, los meses continuos a su huida fueron los mejores para ambos, el deseo era embriagante, para él fue amor... Para ella solo sexo y lujuria.

El fallecido Emmet, fue la siguiente víctima de la ex princesa Rosalíe, Edward habia sido llamado por el gobernante ordenándolo atacar un nuevo reino, semanas fueron las que estuvieron batallando sin descanso y trajo consigo el olor al triunfo, eufórico por ello corrió hasta su pequeña casa para contárselo a su amada Rosalíe pero mayor fue su sorpresa al ver como Emmet Eryx la tomaba... Tomaba lo que era suyo.

Sin piedad lo asesino y como su triunfo amarró el cuerpo inerte a su carrosa y lo arrastro por todo el reino para que todos vieran que no era ningún idiota que dejaba engañar asi de fácil.

El padre de Rosalíe, no puso objeción alguna hacia la venganza que él habia cobrado, puesto que una traición debía ser castigada con la muerte.

Habia degollado a aquella despampanante rubia, se gano el temor y pavor de todos.

Oyó los griteríos que provenían de afuera de su sitio de descanso, se asomo por la ventana y observó como la joven que antes se habia desnudado para él era siendo marcada como esclava con el ferrete en la espalda baja, la chica gritaba de dolor mientras Embry la sostenía y trataba de sacarla de allí pero le era imposible ya que todos los soldados tomaban los cuerpos de las esclavas.

.

.

.

—Vamos a atracar señor—anunció Paul, avisaba a Edward quien ya se estaba colocando su armadura.

—Atraquen en donde hallen las rocas más salientes, Jasper tiene razón, atacar al alba seria riesgoso, lo haremos cuando el sol este en su mayor punto, eh averiguado que es muy poca la gente que atraviesa estos lares, estaremos bien aqui—indico.

—Si señor— ambos soldados salieron a cubierta, las costas de el reino Agatone ya eran visibles, sin duda era un reino envidiable, el único problema era la adoración de Dioses y eso era algo que Edward repudiaba.

—Señor, Charlie desea verlo—

Charlie era el gobernante del reino de Merit y hermano de Rosalíe, el reino en donde él habia habita.

Ambos sentían un repudio inmenso, ya que Charlie solo lo utilizaba para ampliar su poderío quedándose el con el honor y elogios mientras que Edward jamas fue reconocido mas que en su nación.

—Digame Señor—dijo Edward mientras ingresaba hacia los aposentos de Charlie.

— ¿Quién ah ordenado que atacaríamos al medio día? —preguntó.

—LO eh ordenado yo—responde Edward.

— ¿Con qué autoridad? —

—Señor, si atacáramos al alba, miles de aldeanos suelen ir a las costas y podrían informarles a sus gobernantes para que se prepararan a la lucha, en cambio al realizarlo al medio día los tomarías de improvisto y la victoria sería nuestra—le aclara.

—Mia... la victoria será mía, no lo olvide soldado, usted solo es un servidor, retírese, debo descansar.

Apretando los puños salió de ahí, sin duda a la menor oportunidad que se le presentara le clavaria un asta en el pecho.

.

.

.

Varios soldados y unos cuantos esclavos ayudaron a asegurar los barcos mientras los demás armaban las carpas ya que planeaban quedarse diez días.

—Señor—fue Embry quien lo interrumpió. —La esclava de nombre Bree esta ardiendo, fueron muy... duros con ella no puede ni caminar, ¿Qué debo hacer? —pregunto pasándose los dedos por el cabello y halándolos repetidas veces.

—Mátala, tírala al rio, clávale una espada, degollala, sabes que jamas permitimos que nadie ya sean hombres, niños o mujeres agonicen, acaba con su dolor de la forma que tu quieras y déjame solo—

Embry asintió, salió de la carpa y tomo una pequeña daga, varios soldados lo vieron y no dijeron nada, las mujeres eran algo sin valor, después de todo ya vendrían más.

Al entrar en la pequeña y sucia carpa, vio a la pobre e indefensa muchacha sollozar y su corazón guerrero se oprimió.

Él no era el más fuerte, ni el más experimentado... Podrían apañárselas sin él.

—No...No ya no mas por favor, me duele... me duele todo—sollozaba.

—iSh! Calla, estoy pensando—le dijo guardando la daga.

La niña sin embargo temblaba cada vez más, como doncella de un pueblo en donde ellas eran inmaculadas jamás pensó que el entregarse a un hombre fuera el acto más grotesco que se podría presenciar, después de haberla marcado con el ferrete, la habían tirado al piso, quitado la capa y la habían desflorado, uno por uno… fueron groseros, duros y letales, cuando acabaron ya no tenía fuerza de moverse, asi que se quedo en el piso sollozando, con los restos que lso hombres dejaron mezclándose con su sangre, hasta que fue levantada, temió lo peor pero vio al soldado de cabello negro y se dejo llevar.

—Voy a sacarte de aquí, pediremos asilo en algún poblado lejano y sanaras pronto—le dijo.

Bree quiso creerle, después de todo ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?

.

.

— ¿Listos para atacar? —pregunto Charlie.

—iSi! —corearon todos. — iPor Merit! —montaron sus cabellos y galopaban con gran destreza, Edward habia sido informado de la huida de Embry y la muchacha, no se lo diría a Charlie le haría creer que murió en la batalla.

La adrenalina corría por sus venas, sabían que sería una batalla difícil, sin duda la más difícil a la que se hayan enfrentado en toda su vida.

Agatone era gobernado por el Rey Carlisle y los príncipes Seth y James los futuros herederos, todos ellos poseían una destreza inigualable con las espadas, y su reino estaba rodeado por enormes murallas que jamás han podido ser derribadas, quizá esta sea solo el inicio de una larga batalla campal.

Niños y Jóvenes que se encontraban por fuera de la muralla fueron masacrados ya que por el momento solo buscaban llamar la atención de los Agatonianos y que estos respondieran a sus alaridos de guerra.

µ µ µ µ

—iMi señor! —grito Aro corriendo hasta Carlisle. —Los Meritianos nos atacan—

Carlisle y su familia dejaron los utensilios caer en la mesa, sus dos hijos se miraron entre si, lanzándose una mirada cómplice.

Ambos amaban luchar, y a pesar de que no eran amantes de ver sangre inocente correr sabían, que, si los Meritianos venían no era para platicar sino a disputar su territorio

—Aro avise a los demás soldados—dijo James.

—iNo!, aquí nadie va a luchar, hablaremos como personas sensatas, no hay necesidad de una guerra. —fue la voz del patriarca que detuvo a todos, sin embargo sus hijos no acatarían esas órdenes.

—Padre, ellos vienen a matarnos, sabes cuando vengativo es Charlie, debemos prepararnos para la batalla—Carlisle sabia el enorme odio que Charlie sentía hacia él, no solo por el territorio si no por Renne… Renne su esposa, la madre de sus hijos, su muerto amor.

Renne era esposa de Charlie, y en una visita a Merit la conoció, a sus quince años ya era una mujer hermosa y noble, lo cautivo por completo, y huyeron... Huyeron juntos, hace treinta años hubo una disputa entre Merit y Agatone, por ella, y Carlisle habia ganado.

—Mi señor, los príncipes tienen razón, los Meritianos vienen con un único propósito y es matar—

Carlisle asintió, y dio la orden, miles y miles de soldados se colocaron sus armaduras, besaron con devoción a sus esposas e hijos y se preparaban para la lucha.

—Tanya, llévate a las doncellas por las cuevas de Trunea, esas las llevara hasta el río y deberán subiré por las colinas, nadie las encontraran, no vuelvan, mandare a alguien por ustedes cuando la guerra haya terminado. — la joven esposa de Seth asintió, sentía un nudo en su garganta, ella amaba a su esposo con todo su ser y no deseaba perderlo, por que en su interior crecía el fruto de su amor.

—Cuídese mi señor, Nos veremos en las colinas— todas las doncellas que se pudieron recolectar fueron llevadas por las cuevas de truneas, que sin duda eran enormes pasadizos construidos con precisión, las mujeres sollozaban y llamaban a sus maridos, Tanya entendía su dolor mientras que su prima Isabella rezaba e imploraba a los dioses que protegieran a sus familias.

Ella una de las doncellas mas proclamadas por todos los reinos a los que iba, solo sentía amor y adoración hacia las divinidades, hacia sus dioses, se habia entregado a la vida religiosa hacia unas cuantas semanas, repudiaba las guerras ya que estas traían consigo muerte... Dolor, agonía, sufrimiento, pérdida… Como la pérdida de su familia compuesta por el Rey Sam y la Reina Emily.

.

.

.

Todas las muchachas sentían sus pies adoloridos, un cansancio enorme pero ya faltaba poco.

Tanya conocia estos pasadizos como la palma de sus manos, Seth se los habia enseñado miles y miles de veces hasta memorizarlo.

Estas mujeres y sus hijos eran su responsabilidad y una vez que las dejara a salvo volvería por su príncipe.

Unos cuantos rayos de luz se filtraron atreves de pequeños orificios de entre las rocas, las mujeres y niños suspiraron de alivio.

—Ayúdenme, debemos mover estas rocas para poder salir—grito Tanya.

Mujeres, niños y niñas ayudaron a mover las rocas hasta que por fin se vieron libres con el viento soplándoles el rostro.

—Escúchenme bien, el camino hacia las colinas es muy peligroso, rocas, víboras, y demás animales nos esperan, pero debemos ser fuertes para poder llegar allí, no hay tiempo que perder—Todos emprendieron nuevamente su andar, excepto Bella quien se hallaba petrificada en su sitio.

Tanya regreso hasta ella y le toco el brazo con sutileza.

—Prima debemos irnos—le dijo.

—Mira, Mira Tanya—con su dedo le indico los cientos de barcos que estaban orilladlos en el océano. —Hay más, hay muchos mas soldados, Agatone no tiene tantos, morirán, debemos orar a los Dioses para que los salven— Bella quien sentía un amor inmenso hacia la familia de Carlisle, sollozaba, todos ellos la acogieron como una nueva hija, de tan solo pensar en ver al insensato Seth tomar una lanza hacia que sus vellos se erizaran.

—Ellos pueden, debemos avanzar. —Demando.

—iNo!, no me moveré de aqui—grito Bella.

—Si lo haces moriremos todos—

—No me iré de aquí Tanya, no lo hare—

Tanya suspira, y deja su prima allí, se acerca a una joven de cabellos rojizos y ondulados quien abrazaba a su pequeño hijo.

—Tú, ¿conoces las colinas? —pregunto.

—Si, si mi señora—dice.

—Bien, llevaras a todas estas personas a las colinas, cuidaras de ellas y no volverán al reino hasta que alguien vaya por ustedes ¿comprendes? —

—Si. Si mi señora, lo hare—

Los aldeanos fueron reclutados por la joven de nombre Victoria quien en su interior guardaba un mar de secretos dolorosos, ella era la concubina de un cobrador de impuestos, no... No habia amor pero tenían a su pequeño Netikerty de apenas unos días de nacido y le dolía pensar que nunca conocería a su padre.

—Lo que haremos será sin duda algo insensato ¿lo sabes verdad? —pregunto Tanya llegando hasta Bella.

—Si, pero los Dioses están de nuestro lado, y venceremos. —respondió segura de ello.

El sol empezaba a esconderse, era la señal de que estaba por anochecer, y si volvían por el pasadizo algún soldado podría suponer que los aldeanos fueron a las colinas.

Unas pequeñas ráfagas de luz se asomaban a lo lejos, sabían que era peligroso acercarse a los soldados de Merit pero no habia otra opción.

—No parece haber muchos soldados—susurro Tanya mientras caminaban a hurtadillas por entre las carpas.

—Tenemos que darnos prisa—urgió Bella, al no haber ningún solado cerca se aventuraron a tomar un caballo cada una, ambas sabían montar Seth y James les habían enseñado.

Cuando estuvieron varios metros alejados de allí, lo peor se avecino.

Intentaron que los caballos dieran vuelta para al menos asi tener escapatoria pero al hacerlo cayeron sobre la arena.

Las pisoteadas de los caballos de los soldados de Merit las rodearon, ambas se juntaron y temblaban de miedo.

— ¿Son esclavas fugitivas? —pregunto uno.

—No, no tienen aspecto de serlo—espeto otro.

—Deben ser del reino Agatone—inquirió otro.

Gritos, puños, sollozos, patadas, ruegos... iNada!, Nada logro que los soldados las soltaran, fueron llevadas amarradas y obligadas a caminar hacia donde las demás carpas.

—Son doncellas—oyó decir a uno.

—Sabes lo que significa —risas y gritos de júbilos espetaron los soldados, mientras las muchachas lloraban, ellas sabían lo que significaban.

Ellas serian proclamadas como esclavas del reino de Merit, serian las _concubinas _de los gobernantes, pero antes... Antes de eso, los soldados disputarían quien sería el que las desfloraran.

Como habían previsto, la batalla no fue fácil, Edward tuvo que enfrentarse a James quien era fuerte, corpulento y un maestro en usar la lanza.

No habían ganado, estaban en tiempo neutro, cientos de soldados de ambos batallones habían muertos, y ahora se encontraban lanzados a la hoguera.

Para él la vida de sus soldados... de sus compañeros, y amigos era valiosa, mas valiosa que el oro mismo, y verlos caer desangrados le hacia mella en su alma.

Mientras que Charlie enfurecido se hallaba en su carpa, El no iba a perder otra batalla contra Carlisle, ya le habia arrebatado a Renne, su reino y su único amor, por que él la amaba, quizá de la forma más retorcida que se podía amar, la lastimaba, la humillaba pero la amaba.

Bella y Tanya llegaron fueron tiradas hacia el centro de todas las carpas, los soldados se reunieron ahí, bebiendo licores, y riendo.

Sin duda ambas poseían una belleza inigualable, no en vano eran llamadas el rostro de la belleza, ya que sus fracciones parecían cinceladas por los ángeles.

—Por favor... Por favor no…—sollozaba Tanya, suplicaba por su bebé, su niño su todo.

—iQue bellezas! —el que habia gritado ese _halago _fue el mismo que agarro a Tanya y le hecho el licor que bebía en todo el cuerpo.

—Pero miren... iEsta pidiendo a los Dioses! —se burlo uno al ver a Bella arrodilladla y sollozando.

Pero Bella no pedía por ella, si no por Tanya y su familia, ya que., si los Dioses querían que fuese tomada por esta horda de soldados asquerosos que asi fuera.

—Ella no es doncella, Es madre y esposa de un soldado, Yo si lo soy—grito.

Tanya la miro con asombro _¿Qué trata de hacer?_

Edward atraído por aquel grito de una de las esclavas se acerco empujando a su paso varios soldados.

—Yo, mate a doce soldados, me quedare con la doncella—gritó Ramses.

—iNo!, yo mate a veinte, la merezco yo—los soldados gritaban y gritaban las cantidades, mientras ambas princesas se tomaron fuertemente de la mano y rogaban por que en alguno de esos soldados muertos no estuviesen ni Carlisle, ni James, mucho menos Seth.

—Me la quedo yo y callad todos— Héctor, uno de los guerreros más fuertes del reino profirió ese grito.

Nadie lo disputo ya que sabían que si él deseaba acabarlos... lo haría.

—Traigan el ferrete, primero hay que marcarla como esclava—

Cuando el ferrete fue entregado, lo calentaron y el hierro empezó a arder, Tanya fue la primera en ser marcada y los soldados se tiraron a ella.

—iNo!, iNo!, iTanya!, iSueltame! —gritaba, logro soltarse del inminente agarre de Héctor propinándole una patada en la ingle que lo hizo caer por el dolor y se abalanzo a los soldado tratando de hacer que soltasen a Tanya, recibió golpes, y licor en todo su cuerpo, pero no podía hacer nada mas, que escuchar el llanto de su prima, que ya habia sido tomada.

Héctor enfurecido por la osadía de aquella mujer, calentó el ferrete hasta que este se volvió de un color rojizo anaranjado, y se acerco a Bella quien gritaba que soltaran a Tanya, la tomo del brazo y la atrajo hacia él, con una mano desgarro los tirantes de la parte derecha del vestido de seda, y alzo el ferrete para marcárselo en la piel, pero no ocurrió nada de eso ya que, el brazo de Héctor fue doblado y el ferrete se clavo en su espalda haciéndolo gritar por el ardor.

Los soldados se alejaron de allí, ya que los dos mejores guerreros de toda Merit, se debatían a duelo, Tanya fue dejada allí tirada en el suelo mientras Bella fue arrastrada por Edward hasta su carpa, apenas se vio libre de las enormes manos que la tomaban, levanto su mano y abofeteándolo y rasguñando su cara trato de huir para salvar a Tanya , pero para Edward nada de lo que hizo le causo dolor, era un hombre fuerte, fornido y sin duda él se consideraba un ser indestructible.

Agarro de la muñeca a Bella para luego tirarla al suelo, en donde ella se arrastro hasta el borde opuesto de donde él se encontraba.

—No me toque por favor—sollozo Bella, quizá afuera se habia sentido valiente, pero ahora… ahora solo tenía miedo

Sin embargo Edward estaba cautivado por aquella muchacha de cabellos caoba, quien se hallaba ovillada en el suelo.

—No pretendo lastimarte, si quisiera ya lo hubiese hecho, quédate aquí y no salgas— Y después de varios años Edward se permitió sonreír, aunque al principio fue una simple mueca, rió.

—Por favor, debo volver por mi prima, la mataran, tiene un bebé en su vientre por favor—rogaba.

—Lo mas seguro muchacha es que ya la hayan marcado como esclava, pero tratare de mantenerla a salvo desde ahora—prometió, pero sabia que era algo que tal vez no podría cumplir, ya que, él habia visto que fue tomada nada ni nadie podría sacarla de allí, era ya declarada una _concubina._

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, Edward esperaba el tiempo necesario para que todos pensaran que ya la habia proclamado como suya, y Bella solo rogaba por que su prima se encontrara bien.

.

.

.

La noche cayó, Tanya se encontraba siendo atendida por Bella, la habían masacrado totalmente, la habían marcado en la espalda baja y esa zona aun se encontraba roja, por lo que Bella pasaba un paño empapado de agua del mar para que se le bajase la hinchazón.

—Todo estará bien prima, aguanta un poco más, saldremos de aqui—le prometía, pero ella no escuchaba, cada vez que cerraba sus ojos veía como los soldados la habían tomado de miles de formas, uno por uno y varios a la vez.

Pensaba en Seth y el inmenso amor que le tenía, esperaba que viviera para ver crecer a su hijo.

Una vez que Tanya se quedo dormida y siendo vigilada por un tal Quil, Bella se quedo fuera de la tienda por varias horas, hasta que la fogata fue apagada y los soldados se retiraran a descansar, entro sigilosa hacia la carpa en donde estaba el soldado de cabellos cobrizos, su armadura estaba colocada con cuidado en un extremo, por lo que se acerco solo lo suficiente y tomo la pequeña daga entre sus manos, asegurándose de que el soldado no la atacara, subió a la pequeña cama en la que estaba recostado, empuño la daga y la llevo al cuello de él.

Antes de que pudiera hacerlo su voz la paralizo.

—Vamos, hazlo, sería tan fácil y rápido—le dijo, ambos se miraron por mucho tiempo.

—Si no lo hago, mañana asesinaras a las personas que amo—espeto Bella.

—Si, lo hare y no sentiré ningún tipo de remordimiento hacia ello—respondió.

—Eres un asesino, un despreciable asesino—espeto Bella, los Dioses esperaban que ella lo aniquilara y salvara a su pueblo, o eso pensaba, pero no era capaz de matar a sangre fría a nadie.

Desde muy pequeña tuvo centrada su vida, quería adorar y amar a los Dioses, miles de jóvenes príncipes, reyes y soldados la habían cortejado pero jamás mostro el mínimo interés por ellos.

En un movimiento totalmente inesperado por ella, Edward junto sus labios y llevo su mano a la cintura de Bella para apretarla más a él.

Trato de resistirse pero las sensaciones que estaba experimentando eran totalmente nuevas para ellas, jamas habia sido besada ni tocada de esa forma.

El beso empezó a intensificarse pero Bella empezó a respirar agitadamente, ya que al tomarla de sorpresa no habia guardado una pequeña reserva de aire, pero Edward volvió a besarla y la daga cayó al suelo, y ella correspondía el beso.

Las caricias incrementaron, llegaron a lugares inimaginados por ella y ansiados por él.

Con devoción y admiración Edward tomo el cuerpo de Bella y trataba de memorizarlo por completo.

.

.

.

La mañana estaba por llegar, Edward yacía vestido sentado en una pequeña roca y observaba dormir a la pequeña Bella quien le habia entregado un placer tan inmenso del cual jamas estaría totalmente saciado.

—Mi señor, los soldados están esperan…—Edward lo mando a callar, puesto que no quería que ella despertara, se veía como una diosa con su cabello extendido a lo largo de la pequeña almohada y su desnudez cubierta apenas por una delgada manta.

—Ahora voy—respondió, el soldado salió de allí, ya que sabia que Edward era un soldado fuerte y valiente y jamas lo habia oído hablar con tanta delicadeza.

Dedico una última mirada a Bella y salió por completo de allí.

—Edward, Charlie dice que no lucharas con nosotros ¿es verdad? —pregunto Jasper.

Un par de horas antes, habia ido a habla con Charlie para informarle de su renuncia a la batalla, no lo tomo bien como era de esperarse y lo amenazo, pero después de todo era un simple soldado le habia dicho.

—Y asi es, no estoy dispuesto a luchar—Jasper junto con Embry y Eleazar enviaron a los soldados a alimentarse mientras trataban de que Edward desistiera de esa insensata idea.

—No puedes hacer esto Edward, tu pueblo te necesita, no puedes darle la espalda ahora—profirió Jasper a gritos, Embry y Eleazar que no eran muy apegados a el par de primos decidieron dejarlos solos.

—Puedo y lo hare Jasper, es una decisión ya tomada—respondió.

—Pero... no puedes, tú... Tu me has enseñado todo lo que se, tienes que estar ahí, Te necesitamos... Te necesito—

Edward era el único familiar vivo de Jasper, lo habia cuidado desde hace unos años, desde antes de que Rosalíe y él se conocieran, lo educo, le enseño el amor a la guerra y ahora lo abandonada.

— ¿Has estado alguna vez en la guerra? —pregunto.

—No, nunca—respondió.

— ¿Has visto morir a las personas? —

—No—

— ¿Entonces que harás en la guerra? ¿Qué harás, si no tienes ningún conocimiento sobre ello?, practicar conmigo es muy diferente a enfrentarte a todos esos soldados. —

Jasper no respondió y se limitó a salir de allí, Edward habia sido su padre desde años atrás y ahora le estaba dando la espalda.

.

.

.

Se oía el sonido de los guerreros cayendo, de las flechas lanzadas, de los gritos de dolor, James se preparaba para atacar a quien él conocía perfectamente como Edward Cullen, su larga cabellera cobriza que se dejaba ver aun con el casco puesto, tomo su escudo y su espada, acercandose a él, a cada ataque que lanzaba, Edward le respondía, para ambos el tiempos se habia detenido, pero los demás soldados seguian luchando sin fijarse en anda mas a su alrededor.

Ocurre que el soldado de cabellera cobrizo es arrojado al piso, y antes de que pudiese moverse, James clavo su espada directo en el pecho de él.

La batalla ceso y se concentraron en el guerrero caído.

James se agacho y retiro el casco del guerrero.

Él no era Edward Cullen, era su primo…

.

.

.

Los guerreros caídos eran llevados en las carrosas para luego ser incinerados, todos permanecían en silencio, puesto que, sabían que Edward no reaccionaria bien.

Habían designado que Embry sería el que diese la mala noticia y el muchacho temblaba de miedo.

Acomodaron algunos cuerpos en la hoguera, mientras Embry caminaba a pasos torpes.

.-

Horas antes Edward habia vuelto a la cama con Bella, y esta se despertó en sus brazos, sintiéndose cohibida y avergonzada por lo que habían hecho.

—Se supone que sigo siendo una esclava ¿verdad? —pregunto Bella incapaz de mirarle a los ojos.

—No, tú no eres ni serás una esclava de Merit—respondió. —Si asi fuera, ahora tu piel estaría marcada por el ferrete—

—Entonces al no ser una esclava, ¿Puedo irme? —pregunto, aunque no deseaba hacerlo ya que, Edward le transmitía una absoluta seguridad.

—Eres libre de irte, yo no te retengo— Bella sintió que su corazón se oprimía, y Edward deseo no haberlas dicho, por que tampoco quería que ella se fuera.

—Pero, no quiero irme—dijo Bella atreviéndose a mirarlo a la cara, llevo su pequeña y frágil mano hasta la mejilla de Edward y lo atrajo hacia ella para poder besarlo.

Ambos ya vestidos, estaban platicando como una pareja de esposos sobre sus vidas y lo divertido que hubiese sido se hubiesen conocido en otras condiciones.

—Mi señor—escucho decir a Embry. —Hay... Hay algo que debe ver—

La inseguridad y nerviosismo del soldado lo alertaron.

— ¿Qué sucede? —pregunto.

—Un... Un soldado a caído—

— ¿Qué soldado? —pregunta alzando la voz.

—Eh… El sol... Soldado...  
—iJasper! ¿Dónde esta? —pregunto, salió de la carpa y como un demente empezó a buscar a su primo. — ¿Dónde esta? —volvió a preguntar,

No hizo falta que respondieran, Edward miro el cuerpo de su inerte primo y corrió hacia él.

—Señor, creímos... creímos que era usted, llevaba su armadura, su caso, su espada... Todo—intentaron explicarle.

Después de un largo tiempo de lamento, Edward se incorporo y como un tigre enjaulado se acerco a Embry.

—i¿Quién?! —pregunto tomándolo por los hombros. —i¿Quién mato a Jasper?! — al ver que no respondió lo arrojo al suelo y coloco su pie en el cuello del joven dejándolo sin aire.

—iEdward! iBasta! —grito Bella tomándolo del brazo para alejarlo del joven pero solo consiguió que este de un manotazo la aventara al suelo, sintió un poco de sangre en su boca y no dijo más.

.

.

.

—Prepara mi armadura—le ordeno a Embry. —James y yo tenemos cosas que hacer—

Intimidado por Edward alisto la armadura y lo ayudo a colocárselo, Edward entro a la carpa en donde Tanya y Bella se encontraban.

—Eres libre de irte con tu prima Isabella, sin duda será la última vez que nos veamos—dijo observándola con detenimiento, quería llevarse un recuerdo de aquella hermosa joven.

—No vayas, no lo hagas Edward, deja las guerras, vámonos juntos—rogo acercandose a él y tomándolo de las manos.

— ¿Dejarías tú, tu pueblo por mi? —pregunto.

—Si, lo haría solo por ti—respondió sin titubear.

—Pero yo no dejaría la guerra por ti —dijo, la castaña soltó sus manos pero el agarro su muñeca. —No es por que yo no quiera Bella, la guerra es parte de mi vida, no conozco como seguir sin ella, y tú mereces algo que no puedo ofrecerte. Y además eres consciente de que voy a asesinar a tu primo, como tu misma lo dijiste soy un despreciable asesino. —

Ambos sellaron ese sentimiento fuerte que no poseía nombre para ninguno de los dos, con un beso y un par de lágrimas.

Bella lo sabía solo uno de los dos viviría, y aunque no estaba en su naturaleza esperaba que quien muriera fuese James.

.-

.-

.-

Gritos de guerra, sudor, sangre, dolor, pérdida y miles de sentimientos más se albergaban en el corazón de las personas.

Carlisle sabía que Edward no tardaría en venir por su hijo... su adorado hijo James.

—Antes que... —James se aclaro la garganta para continuar con sus palabras. —Antes que ese Cullen venga por mí, quiero que sepas papá que, eres y serás siempre el mejor hombre que haya conocido en mi vida, Te amo, supiste cuidarnos a mi hermano y a mí cuando nuestra madre falleció, creo que jamás te eh agradecido por la extraordinaria vida que eh llevado, eres el mejor Padre, eres el mejor y te amo— Carlisle con sus sesenta años, siendo siempre un valeroso y noble rey tenía sus ojos empañados por las lágrimas, padre e hijo se abrazaron por lo que fue mucho tiempo.

—Seth, hermano, si para mañana ya no estoy vivo espero de todo corazón que disfrutes los veinte doblillos de oro que me debes—ambos sonriendo nostálgicamente y se abrazaron. —Cuida de la pequeña Tanya, de la dulce e inocente Bella, Cuida a papá pero sobre todo hermano... Cuídate a ti, los Dioses no han podido darme un mejor hermano que tu.

.-

.-

.-

El Sol estaba en su punto más alto, James se encontraba colocado su armadura.

Aro llego todo agitado y con ojos apresumbrado.

—Señor, él ya esta aqui—James se acerco y palmeo el brazo de su viejo amigo, Aro, él que le habia enseñado a leer, a escribir, él que le habia dado su primera espada.

Él pobre hombre que nunca pudo ser padre, casado con la tierna Sulspicia quien jamas pudo concebir al niño de cabello negro que Aro tanto ansiaba.

—Quizá usted no fue mi hijo de sangre señor, pero lo quise como uno. —James asintió y beso la frente del viejo y se dirigió al lugar en donde la batalla se desataría.

—iSal! iPríncipe de Agatone Sal! —grito Edward deteniendo su caballo fuera de las puertas que lo separaban de Agatone.

James no se hizo esperar y montado en su caballa negro salió.

—Antes de que esta batalla suceda, debes saber que yo no sabía que era tu primo— Edward apretó la espada entre sus manos con fuerza, su primo, su única familia fue asesinada por James de Agatone y pagaría por ello.

La pelea se desato, ambos eran unos maestros con las lanzas y espadas.

Uno agredía el otro se defendía y respondía.

Por azares del destino una pequeña roca se cruzo en el camino de James, haciéndolo caer.

Edward aprovecho ese momento y tomo su espada, sabia que tenia la mirada de todo Agatone a sus espaldas, levanto su arma por sobre sus brazos y la bajo de un solo golpe incrustándola directamente en el pecho del príncipe.

—iHijo! —oyó grito al Rey Carlisle quien intentaba correr para salvar a su hijo, pero Edward era más rápido, sabía que lo que haría le provocaría malos recuerdos, pero era necesario.

Con una cuerda ato los pies del príncipe a su caballo y monto en él, el rey Carlisle observo como su hijo mayor era arrastrado por aquel soldado, grito y lloró, el pueblo entero lo hizo, por que para ellos el príncipe era un gran amigo y un maravilloso líder.

.-

.-

.-

Edward habia llegado hasta la orilla del mar en donde las carpas se encontraban, tiro el cuerpo de James y fue hasta su carpa con la esperanza de encontrar a Bella allí, pero sus esperanzas y anhelos se esfumaron cuando vio que todo estaba vacío, disfrazo el extraño dolor que su pecho sentía con la misma mascara de frialdad y dureza que tenía desde hace ya varios años.

.-

.-

.-

A la mañana siguiente, ambos reinos se preparaban para la batalla final, Charlie quien ya se creia victorioso, sonreía y bebía su vino, mientras observaba a sus dos nuevas _concubinas, _Tanya le servía el té, mientras que Bella ó Isabella como él la habia llamado, como castigo— aunque Bella no lo supiera— por acostarse con Edward, a quien Charlie detestaba profundamente, la habia obligado a limpiar sus pies con perfume y sus cabellos, ambas mujeres estaban agotadas física y mentalmente, pero aun asi en su corazón guardaban la imagen de aquellos hombres que se les robaron hasta el alma.

Cuando todos los guerreros salieron hasta el espacio en donde la lucha se llevaría a cabo, las cuatro _concubinas _subieron hasta las rocas para poder ver algo, pero la densa arena no se los permitía.

—Bella, i¿Qué voy a hacer sin mi Seth?!, No quiero pensar que algo podría sucederle, yo... Yo eh visto el cuerpo de James, lo han quemado esta mañana, tengo tanto miedo—la pobre mujer empezó a llorar, no le importaba ya que esos otros soldados hayan abusado de ella de las peores maneras, su corazón y su mente estaban con Seth de Merit su único amor.

Bella por su parte maquinaba ya un plan para rescatar a su amor, sabía que Edward no la volvería a tomar cuando se enterara de que el rey Charlie ya la haya tomado tambien.

—Tanya, deberíamos irnos—dijo Bella.

—Yo solo quiero ir a ver a Seth—murmuro dejándose caer en una roca, lo que provoco que gimiera de dolor ya que su cuerpo aun estaba magullado por los golpes.

—Y yo quiero ir a ver a Edward, ¿sabes? Jamás me imagine que ansiaría tanto la presencia de un hombre, él es... Especial, y no estoy dispuesta a vivir un segundo más sin él—dijo satisfecha por que alguien supiera de sus sentimientos hacia aquel soldado.

.-

.-

.-

La batalla estaba a punto de terminar, casi todos los soldados de Merit habían caído ya, Charlie no podía estar más feliz, y Edward solo esperaba que Bella lo viera.

La guardia que cubría las puertas que los separa de Merit, fue asesinada y con un poco de fuerza la puerta fue rota y todos los soldados entraron para apoderarse de aquel reino.

Charlie le arrebato la espada a un soldado muero, y fue en busca de Carlisle, el hombre que le habia robado a su amada Renne.

Cuando Bella y Tanya llegaron solo vieron cientos y miles de cuerpos caídos, las puertas del reino abiertas y gritos de varias personas.

—iSeth! —dijo Tanya, miro a su prima con desesperación y dolor.

—Ve Tanya, busca a Seth—le dijo Bella, Tanya no se hizo de esperar y corrió buscando a su esposo, a su alma gemela, a su vida entera

Edward solo mantenía su espada en alto por si tenía que defenderse, su intención ya no era matar sino encontrar a su Bella.

Los caminos se le hacían interminables, no la veía por ningún sitio.

—iBella! iBella! —gritaba pero no recibía respuestas.

Giro su cabeza y la vio ella tambien venia corriendo, ambos se encontraban a un piso de diferencia.

—iBella! —volvió a gritar pero no lo escuchaba.

Bella recorría con la mirada cada espacio que podía pero seguia sin encontrarlo.

¿Dónde estas Edward? —se preguntaba

Entonces ocurre…

Edward corre escaleras abajo y grita —iBella! —la castaña voltea y ve a su valiente guerrero, ella corre hasta donde sus fuerzas le permite y se funden en un mágico abrazo.

—Tengo que sacarte de aquí pequeña—dice Edward besando sus rostro.

—Estas vivo—susurra Bella, tocándolo como si de la seda más fina se tratase.

—Lo estoy, tenemos que irnos mi amor, tenemos que irnos—dijo, Bella asintió maravillada por sus palabras.

Se escabullen sigilosamente pero antes de que salieran Bella se para de golpe y Edward la imita.

— ¿Qué pasa Bella? iTenemos que irnos! —le dice intentando halarla, pero la castaña tenía los ojos humedecidos por las lágrimas y un gran dolor en su corazón.

— ¿Puedes besarme? —pregunto.

—Bella, te besare hasta que el maldito mundo explote pero debo sacarte primero de aqui—dijo Edward.

—Solo Bésame, bésame para poder guardar ese beso en mi memoria—masculló.

Edward un poco molesto por que no la dejara llevarla primero, se acerco a ella, y coloco sus manos alrededor de la estrecha cintura de su mujer, Bella a su vez coloco sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Edward y ambos se besaron olvidaron del lugar, tiempo y circunstancias.

De pronto Bella lo suelta.

—Edward... Te amo—susurra, él iba a responderle cuando Bella lo empuja haciéndolo caer el suelo, y ante sus ojos ve como la mujer que ama es atravesada por una flecha que va directo a su corazón.

Charlie habia asesinado a la única razón que el tenia para cambiar y ser un hombre nuevo

Se arrodillo frente a ella y le acaricio el rostro.

—Bella... No... No me dejes, no te vayas—suplico con la voz rota.

—E...Edward—su voz sonaba estrangulada por la sangre que salía de su boca. —Te...te amo—dijo.

—Yo tambien te amo Bella, Vuelve... Bella... No, no escúchame tambien te amo iBella! —la última mirada de Bella fueron para Edward, y ella... Ella se habia llevado el corazón de Edward Cullen.

Después de todo… Amar en tiempo de Guerra es Imposible.

* * *

**ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO LEERLA TANTO COMO A MI ME ENCANTO ESCRIBIRLA.**

**MIS COMPAÑEROS DEL INSTITUTO ME AYUDARON Y ANDAN IGUAL DE NERVIOSOS QUE YO POR SABER SU OPINIÓN.**

**LES CUENTO QUE ESTOY CONCURSANDO CON UN PEQUEÑO CUENTO A NIVEL INSTITUCIONAL, POR LO QUE ESPERO GANAR O AL MENOS SER RECONOCIDA.**

**BESOS.**

* * *

**PDT.- Demore un mes entero en escribirla, ya que como ustedes saben mis escritos no acostumbran a ser muy largos y este tiene 30 hojas.**

**:D Espero me dejen saber si les gusto.**


End file.
